Story for Love 3
by Death-the-kid-is-hot
Summary: This is a story of a girl's life, not mine... I hope everyone likes it.. I was typing it for a while. It means no matter how hard love is for you, dont give up on it1


**Best night of my life**

**By Nikki**

** The one day that I had the best day was when I got my boyfriend was in 5th grade. **

** When I finally got asked out he asked " would you like to go out with me?" **

**"sure" I said. **

**Then we started to hang out and then we started to hold hands, then people stared at me only me. **

** I asked "what do you guys want, isn't it normal to have a relationship in 5th grade ". But people kept asking me why I was dating Joe, I kept saying " leave me alone it doesn't matter if I am dating him!". **

** The next day at school I went to my locker and Joe walks up" Hi baby" he said **

** "yea hi I need to talk to you" **

** "what" "I think we should brake up because everybody has a different person that they think loves me not think now's he loves me" **

** "ok but if you want me you now where to find me" **

** "ok". **

** I went to first period and I saw my friend Veronica and she walked up to me and said "so how is your relationship with you and Joe?" **

** " it is no more because people keep saying they have someone else that likes me so I broke up with him" **

** "why you were perfect and btw I know if anyone likes you and no one does so you shouldn't have broke up with him"**

** "well then they were trying to get me to brake up with him because they didn't like him" **

** " so go catch him and ask him out again" **

** "ok". I tried running to Joe but he wouldn't slow down he kept trying to go faster "joe hey I want to get back together with you because no one else likes me so we can date so will you go back together" **

** " I dont now can I think about it" **

** "why we are ment to be together" **

** "well I still need to think about it" **

** "ok" so then I walked away and almost start to cry then Veronika was walking by me.**

** "Why did you runaway you shouldve stayed"veronika said **

** "he doesnt want to get back together he said he had to think about it" I sobbed. **

** Then Veronika tried cheering me up, but it diddnt work so I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed then finally I got called up to the counsler and then asked me " so what happened why are you crying?" **

** "well my boyfriend wont get back together with me" I said in a scabby voice, then I ran out of 's room and she tried to chase after me, but I was to fast for her (because younger peeps are somethimes faster than older peeps). **

** Then my other friend ran up to me his name was Caleb (he has a little not little huge crush on ever since kindergarten),"hi how are you" he asked me **

** "good what about you" **

** "not that good because you are dating someone else but me" **

** "remember that will probably never happen" I said for like the 54th time out of the whole day **

** "probably so it might happen" he said cheerfully **

** "maybe someday" **

** "whoa" he said more cheerfully. When he left I start to cry a little again then I walk by Joe and one of his friends is by him, his name is Ethan. **

** " What is caught in her tail?" Ethan asked **

** "I dont now well we just broke up " Joe said with a glum voice **

** "so she is available" **

** "yea" **

** "good because I like her a little" Ethan ran after me "hey would you like to go out with me" Ethan asked**

** "what arent you Joe's friend why would I go out with Joe's closest friend" I asked in a wierd awkward voice "well I really like you please just hang out with me at school then we can go on a date after" **

** "ok". When he walked away I screamed of excitement. **

** "whoa what was that for" asked another one well not one of my friends Arika, **

** "sorry I have a never mind you wouldn't understand" I said in a vioce that made her mad. "Ugly but" I whispered to myself **

** "what did you say" Arika asked in a mean voice "nothing gosh " **

** "that is what I thought " **

** " I diddnt now you could think" then I ran away so I wouldnt get hurt because uselly cool people are tough. **

** "so what up dude" asked Caleb **

** "not much" I answered **

** " Iwanted to now will you go on a date with me tonight" he asked very nervously **

** "when" **

** "well anyday" **

** "how bout tommorrow night" I said with more excitment **

** "ok", again I screamed. **

** "what up why did you say ok to caleb?" Ethan asked in a wierd voice again **

** "uh because he asked me on a date" I said back excitely **

** "what when is this date tonight or" **

** I interrupted " it is non of your consern so leave me alone" then I ran away from him he followed me for awhile then I stopped and he caught me." why do you want to get into my bissness like always" I said while he grabbed my rhist so I wouldnt run.**

** "well I am your boyfriend so I have to now what your doing every day" he said **

** "so you spy on me every day or something" I yelled at him then I ran away again. I felt like I was going to fant I was right I fanted because I was running like all day in gym at lunch a little bit ago and now so yea. I went to the ER and I was there for like an I had to rest for the rest of the day wait that meant I couldnt go on my date with Caleb **

** "mom Im going to go out for a little tonight k" I asked in a confident voice**

** "um no the doctor said you needed to stay in bed" she said back **

** "oh come on for a little bit please" I pleaded **

** "ok but be back before 12 please" she sighed to me. So I got ready for my date and then called Caleb and said "Im ready for our date tonight are you?" **

** "um yea ok how are you getting here do you want me to pick you up" he asked me **

** "yea please pick me up will you" I asked in a cute voice he told me **

** "yea I will". **

** So then like an hour later someone rang the doorbell -it was caleb- "hi caleb" my mom tiffany said in a weird **

**voice **

** "moooooooooooom stop" I said in embarrassing voice **

** "sorry honey" she said while kissing my forehead "moooooooom stop again dont embarrass me please" I pleaded then I left I asked caleb **

** " where are going to go tonight?". He diddnt answer **

** "huh what oh um anywhere that I can afford" he told me **

** " how much do you have" I asked **

** "about 100 dollars" he said in a laughing voice **

**" well then we can go anywhere we wanted couldnt we?" again he diddnt answer. I think that he is ignoring me maybe he is " hey if you diddnt want me to go on the date with you, you shouldve told me" after I said that I got out of the car and went back home crying. **

** He diddnt even notice that I was gone because he call me to get into the car at all! Then he finally noticed and called me he stopped the car and said **

** "hey get back into the car ok" he yelled but I diddnt listen when he finally caught up with me. **

** I stopped amd I got in and I yelled at him saying" why diddnt you listen to me when I talke to you huh" **

** "well sorry the car is to loud" he yelled back to me **

** " yea that is why you diddnt anwser" I said in a non convincing voice **

** " that is what happened I'm so sorry that I diddnt answer I'm so sorry please forgive me please please please I will do anything" Caleb tried telling me **

** " who could be mad at you your too cute sorry for doubting you baby" I answered. So after going home from the motorcycle accident Caleb went to my room and then we started talking **

** " so what do you want to do tonight baba" I asked him **

** "well how bout kiss or makeout" Caleb answered "ok" so then we started kissing each other and my mom walked in without knocking **

** "mom you need to knock please we were in the middle of something" I said madly **

** " well you shouldnt even have this boy in your room" she answered **

** " mom you already know this boy so I dont get why you are so mad at me so let me guess you never had a boy in your room when you were a kid huh" I answered back to her because she cant just go barge in my room like that that is privacy block in my terms**

** " woh woh woh it is fine I'll leave if I have to if you mom wont let me stay here anymore" Caleb told me **

**" no you can stay I was just joking" my mom told us " thank you mom" I told her back. So then Caleb and I started to kiss eachother... **

" **I love you Caleb so much!" **

**I love you to sweetie"**

**2 hours later**

**Caleb spent the night at my house cause her forgot to go home yesterday, I sit up and get off the warm bed. I try to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but when i go out the hall i screamed. Then I got pulled back into my room then heard a voice it said " hey your ok it is me Caleb we just did a few things a little over board so lets just leave the house" **

** " but the hallway is gone" I told him back **

** " no it is just dark your mom is asleep so lets sneek to my house ok" after that we left and I heard a step from my moms room. **

** It was my cat but how did she make such big of a footstep? **

** " hurry up we have to go to your house before my mom walk up" I whispered **

** " ok then he tries to kiss me but I slipped and he whispered " why wont you kiss me" **

**"I think I have a cold" I told him back. I should not have went to his house I could've got him sick and his family sick.**

**Well I went to Calebs house to have dinner with his family… then we went to his room and started to kiss eachother… he kissed me I kissed him back, we had some chocolate roses at his house so we ate those as a dessert… they were delicious! His mom makes the chocolate, by herself! I was surprised when he told me that. He kept telling me that jis mom made chocolate but I didn't believe him!**

**9 Months and 2 weeks later**

**" Hey sweetie, how are you today?"**

" **Awesome, want to spend the night at my house?"**

" **Sure" **

**Caleb calls his mom**

" **Mom Nikki is spending the night tonight, ok?"**

" **Its fine with me." After that call I had to get ready for the big sleepover! :)**

" **I love him he loves me, we will be a happy family" Well I packed everything I need, and when I went over to Calebs house… he wasn't there! **

**I called him**

**" Hey Claeb"**

** "Hey"**

**I opened the door… SURPRISE!**

**It was a surprise like a birthday surprise my birthday wasn't even till tomorrow!**

**" I love you guys, you guys are awesome!"**

**" Guess who is here…"**

** " Who… OMG its HANNAH!"**

** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We screamed at the same time….**

**So we danced partied and other stuff like that and Caleb gave me a birthday KISS! **

**" Aw you love me don't you?"**

** " Yep sure do, I always will love you!"**

**We went to his room, and we talked for a while. **

**" Have you ever thought about moving to a college with eachother?"**

** " Your thinking of college already?" I asked him**

** " Well yea, we will be 20 soon and we haven't thought of a college yet.. so now would be a good time while we are alone."**

** " Well I would like to spend my college years with you, what college do you want to go to anyway?"**

**" Um… I don't know yet I was thinking we could go to the arts college together, me for art you for singing."**

**" Awesomeness, but I don't want to go to that college anymore… I want to go to the fashion college in Alabama!"**

**" But we want to go together, what about me I thought we wanted to go to the same college!"**

** " I did but, not anymore please don't be mad." After I said that he ran out of the room **

** " Wait Caleb don't be mad please don't be mad at me…" Nothing got him to stop nothing I even yelled during the party yelling **

** " CALEB don't you dare be mad at me its not my fault I don't want to go to the college that you want to go, sweetie pie please don't be mad!" People looked at me asking why I yelled that to Caleb and I told them **

**" He is being a jerk and walked out of the room for no reason, oh wait there is a reason I don't want to go to the same college as him so he walked out on me! **

** " I am not the one not making up their mind, I already know that college I am going to so I cant say that I am the jerk…" He chimed in,**

** " Its not my fault I don't want to go to the same college as you I thought you loved meand instead you don't!"**

** " I never said I didn't love you I really love you its just I wanted to go to the same college and you don't why is that have you met someone else?" I hesitate and look around**

**" No I am not, why would you think that I love you TO much in fact I bought you something and it wasn't even your birthday!"**

** " Oh, really you love me that much? Wait then…"**

** " No you ruined your chances, you are cheating on me though and I know you are… you always are sneaking around with people and its not cool!"**

**" I am sorry fpr cheating on you we haven't been dating for long, so its fine if I cheated on you…"**

** " No its not we have been dating for 6 years ever since we met I thought you loved me…! "**

** " I do it was one time and it didn't mean anything!"**

" **NO we are done with this conversation….. talk to me later bye!" Everyone was checking on me if I was ok, and I wasn't of course… you expect me to be ok if I just had a big fight with my boyfriend? NO!**

**" Are you ok Nikki?" Hannah asked me**

** " No I am not, he ~sniff~ broke my heart for admitting he cheated on me…. He doesn't love me anymore, HE HATES ME!"**

** "No he doesn't he loves you no matter what you do!" **

**" NO! Just go please go away for a little, please! NOW!" I yelled at her she left shortly after that, I feel horrible nothing will make it better he admitted he cheated on me! I don't even know with who, people think its easy being a teenager! ITS NOT EASY BEING A TEENAGER! A lot of people wanted to find Caleb and ask him who he cheated with and let me tell you when I found out who he cheated on my with I was surprised! **

**" He cheated on you with… HANNAH HARRIS!"**

** " What? Her I thought she was my friend, apparently not I thought she was more than my friend sister! Also apparently not we had it all together we have known each other I don't know how long we have known each other but that means we have been together as friend and sisters FOREVER!"**

** " It wasn't my fault it was his, I didn't want to kiss him he made me! I would never do anything like that to you, I love you! As a sister! Please don't be mad at me we never meant to hurt you… aren't you still dating him?"**

**" I am still dating him but I want to get back together with my old boyfriend, Joe,"**

** " No you don't need to get back together with Joe, he never loved you at all…**

** " How do you know that cause you don't, he loved me VERY much he told me everyday!" I didn't believe that Hannah did that, she Is my friend… well I thought she was my friend!**

**Someone knocked on my door**

** " Come in"**

** " Hey um….. I am sorry for cheating on you sweetie pie! I love you very much and would never do it again! I love you sweetie pie until the day I die, sweetheart I LOVE YOU and I wont stop saying it I LOVE.."**

** " I think I got the point, you love me! I get it, I know you love me, but I don't think I can love you as much as I use to! Sorry but we probably shouldn't get back together sorry please go away!"**

** " Fine but if we ever get back together and you say we need to brake up, trust me I will hurt you!"**

**" Whatever, we wont ever get back together! EVER!"**

** " You haven't seen the last of me!'**


End file.
